Diablos Summon (3.5e Monster)
Diablos (Summon) *Diablos receive a +8 bonus on hide checks in shadows. A dark figure rises out of the shadows, wings covering its gaunt form. As it spreads its wings, a terrible force drags you closer and closer to it's sharpened claws. Strategies and Tactics Diablos are subtle. When they attack, they are snipers, striking hard, striking fast, and striking without warning, though they may have trailed you for days. They prefer company and coordinating attacks, not fighting on their own. They use their gravity power to re-arrange the battlefield for friendly allies to use and abuse. On their own, they keep back and pepper them with blasts, and flee if the situation calls for it. Sample Encounters Trapped inside a magical seal, the seal breaks and a very angry diablos escapes to find revenge on the ancestors of its oppressors. Ecology Environment: Hades Typical Physical Characteristics: Demonic in every sense of the word, they are tall thin humanoids with draconic heads and sharp fangs, blade-like claws and vast powerful wings lined red on the inside, as well as bloody red on his chest and underbelly. They are usually covering themselves with their wings, giving them an all black appearance to hide in the gloom of Hades. Alignment: Usually NE Lore Diablos are said to actually be the manifestations of some greater more dangerous elder evil, who is the manifestation of gravity filled with evil intent. It is said all diablos secretly work to freeing this supposed monster, and collapsing all planes into a single, high density point where everything is crushed into oblivion. Society Diablos do not mettle with the blood war and often keep to themselves, sometimes following mad plots of their own design, plots which they never clarify on. Sample Lair Diablos like the dark and will find any place sufficiently devoid of light to rest. Typical Treasure Diablos do not collect treasure. They have little use for them. But of course, the bodies of intruders littering their lairs may have loot remaining. Advanced Creatures Diablos advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Eldritch Blast (Sp): Diablos have the Eldritch Blast as a warlock of their HD. They do not gain invocations, but do qualify for feats which modify eldritch blast and can take feats to gain invocations known. Aura of Slow (Su): Gravity is unnaturally heavy around the diablos, and it causes those nearby to become slowed when around. When within 10 ft. of diablos, they much make a will save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha or fall under the effects of slow. It remains so long as they are within 10 ft. and if they re-enter a second time, they must make a second saving throw. Light Blindness (Ex): Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds diablos for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Light Weakness (Ex): Diablos take additional damage from light based spells as if they were undead. Winged: Diablos possess wings, which advance in strength as a diablos grows in HD. *1-3 HD: +8 Jump checks, and automatic featherfall effect. *4-7 HD: Fly speed of 30 ft. (poor). *8-11 HD: Fly speed of 30 ft. (average). *12-15 HD: Fly speed of 30 ft. (good). *16-19 HD: Fly speed of 30 ft. (perfect). *20+ HD: Fly speed of 60 ft. (perfect). Gravity (Su): Once every 1d4 rounds, a diablos can use gravity to re-arrange the battlefield. A 20 ft. radius is consumed in crushing forces, dealing 1d4 damage every 2 HD (max 10d4 at 20 HD) to all within. In addition, all subjects are moved closer to the spell's epicenter, movement which provokes attacks of opportunity. Subjects gain a Fortitude save to half the damage and negate the moving effect. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:CR1 Category:Outsider Type Category:Evil Subtype Category:Large Size Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral (Law-Chaos) Alignment